


Everyone Has At Least One Crazy Ex

by Sabene4511



Series: So Many Revelations [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU series beginning, Can be read as stand-alone, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Prior Mac Whump, Series will be Mac/Jack eventually, bi discovery, bi mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: There's a new domestic terrorism group in town and guess who's part of it? Mac's college ex. This story takes place in the beginning of Season 1. Patty is still director and Bozer doesn't yet know what Mac really does for a living.





	Everyone Has At Least One Crazy Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally finished!! This story gave me soooooo many problems. I had writers block something fierce on this one. I was trying to make it too complicated. This story kicks off my AU series, which will eventually be Mac/Dalton and science based paranormal (if that makes any sense to you). The second story will detail the borderline paranormal aspect which isn't so important for this story. (Though if you reread this one knowing about it, you'll get a few hidden answers!) I'm also adapting several of my previously posted works because they fit into this logical timeline and I think they'd be awesome additions.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Full house, nines over kings.”

 

“Oh, man! Not again, Mac!”

 

“No fair counting cards.”

 

“It’s not my fault. I’m _trying_ not to but I can’t help it! It just pops into my head.” He’s laughing.

 

“There’s a reason you ain’t allowed back to most casinos you’ve ever stepped into, hoss.”

 

There’s laughing all around until phones start chiming one after the other.

 

“Uh oh. Looks like the game is over.” Bozer says before the others even pick up their phones. “That can only be Thornton.”

 

“Yup,” says Riley. “All of us. ASAP.”

 

“But I was winning.” Pouts Mac jokingly.

 

“Oh, shut it, man.” Says Jack, playfully grabbing Mac in a head lock and ruffling his hair as the 3 of them head for the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“All I’m saying is, whose bright idea was it to play _poker_ at 10 o’clock in the morning anyway?” Jack says as they all walk into the War Room.

 

“I’ll give you one guess.” Replies Riley with a pointed look at Mac.

 

“Hey, poker is a great game to help get your mind moving in the morning. It’s better than coffee,” says Mac.

 

Thornton interrupts. “As fascinating as that is, we have a job to do.”

 

The team sits quickly, Riley pulling out her laptop, and Patricia continues. “There have been three bombings in the region in the last ten days.”

 

“Yeah, it’s all over the news. All courthouses, right?” Says Riley. “They’re asking for tips from the public.”

 

“Correct. So far, nineteen people have been killed and several dozen injured. Since this is clearly domestic terrorism, every agency has been looking for leads. Our cyber department got one. So we’re taking point. We checked ATM camera footage in the area and found the suspects. As you know the only images of the suspects so far have been unhelpful in identifying them. All black clothing and black hoods or masks. Other than the anarchy symbol on their armbands there’s been nothing to go on.

 

“We tracked them further and managed to get a few images. The quality isn’t great and we’re still running facial recognition. Riley, that will be your focus. Mac, Jack, I want you two ready to go the moment we get an ID and location.”

 

Thornton presses a few buttons and the screen comes to life showing a slightly blurry image of four men in a car removing masks and driving away.

 

“Stop!” Mac gets to his feet and moves closer to the screen. “Go back, Riley.” He watches as the images reverses. “Get me a still of the rear passenger on the driver’s side.”

 

“What is it, Mac? You recognize him?” Asks Jack.

 

“I’m not sure. I’m probably just jumping at shadows, but the resemblance is uncanny. It really can’t be him though.”

 

“This is the best I can do, Mac.” Says Riley, zooming in on the man and cleaning it up as quick as she can.

 

“Is there any way you can remove the beard? It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

 

“Who is it you’re seeing, Mac?” Thornton asks forcefully.

 

Mac looks at her and there is fear buried deep in his eyes. “Jamie.” He says quietly.

 

Patricia’s eyes widen slightly and she’s moving. Typing quickly on her own laptop.

 

Jack is looking back and forth between the two of them. “Who’s Jamie?”

 

“Here you go, Mac,” interrupts Riley. “It’s not perfect like you said, but…” Riley taps a key and the image changes.

 

Jack watches as Mac goes pale, his eyes widen and his breathing speeds up. “Can’t be.” He’s shaking his head.

 

“It can be, Mac.” Patricia says and Mac’s head snaps around to stare intently at her.

 

“He should still be in prison!”

 

“Who the hell is Jamie?” Jack says impatiently louder. He doesn’t like how freaked out his partner is and likes it even less that he has no idea why.

 

“My ex-boyfriend,” answers Mac softly.

 

Jack does a double-take processing what Mac said. “Your...wait, what now?”

 

“My ex-boyfriend from college. He’s a couple of years older than me. To say it ended badly would be...one hell of an understatement.”

 

“Okay, I’ve known you for how long now, man? How did I not know you’re bi?”

 

Mac looks _very_ confused. “What do you mean you didn’t know? I told you.”

 

“No. I think I’d remember my best friend coming out to me.”

 

“Jack, I told you Dominic and I were going out.”

 

“Dominic? You mean Agent Weiss? The guy that went all stalker crazy on you and I ended up having to shoot in the parking garage?”

 

“That’s the one. Guess I can really pick ‘em, huh?”

 

“I thought that was all one-sided.”

 

“It was. We went on two dates, both sucked. When I said ‘no’ to a third date he lost it.”

 

“You told me you went out to dinner, but I didn’t know you meant _that_ kind of ‘went out’. I mean, you and I go out all the time for dinner or drinks or whatever. Have we been dating for years and I just didn’t know it?”

 

Mac raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more clear. I just never really saw it as a big deal.” He says, looking a little hurt.

 

“It’s _not_ a big deal, hoss. I’m just surprised I didn’t know.” Jack responds, putting a hand on Mac’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

 

“Alright, back on topic gentlemen.” Thornton says as Jack drops his hand. “James Edward Moir was arrested in 2008 and convicted in 2009 for attempted murder after he tried to kill Mac for breaking up with him.”  
  
“And he was sentenced to 16 years, with no chance of parole for 10. So why is he out? More than that, I was supposed to be notified when he got out. I wasn’t.”

 

“He escaped during a transfer three years into his sentence. He was never caught. Records show the Army was informed since you were deployed at the time. You were supposed to be told by your commanding officer.”

 

Jack adds, “Standard procedure would be to hold that information until you’re about to go home unless there’s reason to think he could get to you _while_ you’re in Afghanistan. Like if he had money or connections or something. The thinking is that you have enough to be worried about in a combat zone without adding to it with something from back home that can’t hurt you and you can’t do anything about. But they should have told you before you got on the plane.”

 

“Well, somebody dropped the ball.”

 

“Guys?” Riley says hesitantly, clearly not wanting to interrupt.

 

“What is it, Riley?” Thornton asks.

 

“I pulled up an old photo of James Moir and ran a facial comparison...it’s him. I also took a shot and looked up the other two prisoners that escaped with him. One of them was recaptured a week later. The other is in the front passenger seat of our bombers car, Marcus Trent. I’m running known associates now, so hopefully -whoa!”

 

Her computer is chiming. “Okay, we got ID’s on the other two, Nathan Lee and Marcus’ older brother Julien. They’re part of an anarchy group that’s new in the area and has been gaining in popularity, especially in prisons and poorer neighborhoods.”

 

Mac huffs. “Let me guess, Jamie’s trust fund is helping to bank roll these guys?”

 

Riley shrugs and starts typing again. “Let’s find out...nope. Looks like the trust was set up so when he turned 18 he got $100,000. But the rest wasn’t his until he graduated college, which he never did. His parents seized the remainder of the trust and disinherited him when he was convicted.”

 

“Ouch. Bet that pissed him off.” Jack says.

 

Thornton says, “Let’s leave motive to the prosecutors. We need a location Riley.”

 

“Working on it.”

 

“Mac, how do you think Jamie would react to you?”

 

Mac puffs out his cheeks, tilting his head to the side as he thinks about it. “Wow. I’m really not sure. We never talked again after he attacked me. I didn’t have to testify in court, and I chose not to speak at his sentencing. I was a completely different person then. Quiet, weak, _afraid_ . I hadn’t really started running or working out yet. I suppose his reaction would depend on how I approached him.” He pauses for a moment. “Actually, I shouldn’t approach him at all. We need to get _him_ to approach _me_ if we are going to have any chance of getting him to talk to me. I’ll have to act as close as possible to the way I was back then.”

 

“Well, I’ve got _something_. I’ll keep looking for something better but,” says Riley. “I figured the two fugitives wouldn’t have anything in their names, so I didn’t bother looking into them yet. However, the older Trent brother, Julien has a credit card and there’s a regular charge on it at a bowling alley in town every Thursday. Looking at the prices on the bowling alley’s website, the total charged each week would be right for four people playing two games.

 

“Looks like we’re going bowling tomorrow, hoss!”

 

“I guess so. Wait….no. You can’t go with me.” Says Mac.

 

“You sure as hell ain’t going alone, Mac.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Of course you need to be there, but not _with me_. I’ll need to go with someone a little less...intimidating.” Jack grins. “You should be at another lane with a couple of the TAC guys, just in case.”

 

“You have any suggestions for who should go with you, Mac?” Thornton asks.

 

“Another TAC team member would be best, but it needs to be someone that doesn’t scream _tough_.”

 

“Lisa.” says Jack immediately. “They’re likely to underestimate a female and she’s small, but pretty badass.” He chuckles to himself, shaking his head then switching to a nod. “Trust me. She’s perfect.”

 

“There’s a story there,” Riley says teasingly.

 

“Pretty simple. I _really_ underestimated her the first time we sparred and she kicked my ass.”

 

Mac laughs softly. “Works for me.”

 

“Alright. Hang out here for a little while to see if Riley can come up with anything better, but I’ll let Lisa know in case she’s needed.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

After bringing Riley and Thornton coffee from across the street, Mac and Jack sit at one of the tables outside, sipping on their own.

 

“What is it, Jack?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You keep looking at me like you want to say something. Out with it.”

 

“I don’t want to push, man. I was just curious what happened with Jamie. He tried to kill you?”

 

“He almost succeeded. It was my first year at MIT. We met at a New Years Eve party on campus, hit it off and started dating. At first he was nice, complementary, charming, the whole stereotypical abuser profile. It wasn’t until almost a month later that he hit me the first time. He freaked out worse than I did. At least he pretended to. He immediately apologized over and over, promising he’d _never_ do it again. I ended up comforting him...which I’m sure was his plan. I forgave him. But then it gradually got worse and more often. He never really left visible marks though.”

 

“It’s hard for me to imagine you putting up with that.”

 

“I didn’t know what to do or who to go to. And the longer it went on, the more I worried people wouldn’t believe me because if it was true, why did I wait so long to say something? I was ashamed. I didn’t want to seem weak, admit what was happening. I’d been taught that fighting doesn’t solve anything, so I always just tried to talk to him. Obviously, _that_ didn’t work. Plus, I knew the statistics. I knew the most dangerous moment in an abusive relationship was the moment I tried to leave him. I was terrified of what he’d do.”

 

“And that’s exactly what happened. Patty said he tried to kill you because you broke up with him.”

 

“Yeah. We were in his dorm room arguing...again. His roommate and the roommate’s friend didn’t want to deal with it so they left for class early. The argument got worse and he hit me. I had enough. When he tried to apologize I wouldn’t accept it. I told him he never actually meant it and that it was over.”

 

Mac takes a deep breath and exhales with a heavy sigh. “I vaguely remember seeing the first punch coming, but the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor and he was kneeling over me. The second punch knocked me out. I don’t remember anything else.

 

“When the roommate and his friend got to class there was a note on the door. The professor was sick and class was cancelled, so they turned around. They debated stopping for coffee or something to eat to give us time to stop arguing. Thankfully they decided not to. When they walked in, I was still on the floor, bleeding, unconscious and Jamie was sitting over me with his hands around my throat.”

 

“He was choking you?!”

 

“Yeah. They pulled him off me, held him, called the police and an ambulance. I was barely breathing. Just as the ambulance arrived, I started seizing.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Bottom line? I had fallen onto my right side, so my left took the brunt of the beating: left leg broken in 2 places, arm in 3, shoulder dislocated, collar bone broken. I had a total of 5 broken ribs, 3 cracked, the bone around my left eye was broken and I almost lost the eye. He even broke the hyoid bone in my neck while he was choking me. He slammed my head on the floor a few times, so I had a serious concussion and several skull fractures. The seizures were caused by the swelling of my brain. They ended up having to temporarily remove a piece of my skull to allow it to swell out of my head. Otherwise my brain would have essentially crushed itself inside my skull. I was in a coma briefly.”

 

“Holy shit, Mac. He _really_ wasn’t messin’ around. I can’t help wondering what woulda happened if the roommate’s class wasn’t cancelled. Or if they even just stopped for coffee on the way back.”

 

Mac nods. “We never would’ve met. Minutes made all the difference in the world. I’d have died. He’d have killed me. No one had any doubt of that. They told me later, the cops were treating it like it was already a homicide. They didn’t think I was going to survive. The doctors were surprised, too.”

 

Jack sighs and shakes his head. “With that list of injuries, I’d have agreed with them. Man, I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. Assuming of course, I’d managed to make it back from Afghanistan without you there to save my ass.”

 

Mac chuckles briefly. “I’m sure you’d have made it somehow. Anyway, the prosecution said he was trying to beat me to death, but got frustrated that it was taking too long. That’s when he started slamming my head on the floor. When that didn’t work fast enough either, he strangled me. They decided that the amount of damage was more than enough to convict him without me having to testify. I was still afraid of him and the idea of having to face him in court, being cross-examined and having to detail our relationship on the stand...I just couldn’t.”

 

“I don’t blame you. Jeez, that’s crazy. And knowing that just a few years later, you went toe to toe with me? That’s even crazier.”

 

Mac chuckles. “As soon as I was healed enough, I started going to the gym, running, taking martial arts. I was manic about it -determined to never be that vulnerable again. I pushed myself, probably too hard. You weren’t the next person to hit me, but it was the first time that even compared in terms of anger and power. You were furious, and it made _me_ furious. All I could think was ‘ _not again’_. I put everything I had into fighting you.”

 

Jack’s face twisted into a guilty grimace. “Shit, man. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, forget it, Jack. It was a long time ago. We’ve talked about that fight before. We’re good.”

 

“I will say, you were a lot stronger than you looked. And a lot tougher than I gave you credit for. Not tryin’ to be conceded or nothing, but going up against a special forces soldier is no joke. I mean, I held back _a little_ since I didn’t want to actually kill you, but you sure surprised the hell outta me.”

 

Mac’s smiles and his phone chimes. “It’s a text from Thornton. Riley hasn’t found anything more promising. We can go home for now and be back tomorrow afternoon to plan the details. She’s going to have Lisa there, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Jack stands in Mac’s living room across from where Mac is talking animatedly to Riley, Bozer and Patty. Why is he so far away from everybody? He can’t even hear what Mac is saying and the others seem very interested in whatever he’s telling them. Jack moves closer and closer._

 

_He’s only six feet away, shouldn’t he be able to hear him? But he sounds like the teacher in Charlie Brown...wah wah, wah wah wah._

 

_He’s only about a foot away now and Mac still sounds like a badly tuned radio. Oh well, Mac talks too much anyway._

 

_Jack reaches out and tangles his fingers into the back of that beautiful blonde hair. He pulls Mac to him, covering his mouth with his own, silencing him. Jack growls low and primal from deep within his chest as Mac melts into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his back and scratching the buzz cut hair at the back of Jack’s head. Mac opens his mouth without hesitation, a clear invitation that Jack gladly accepts, tongues dancing. God, he tastes so good._

 

Jack wakes with a start, sitting straight up on the couch where he’d dozed off. “What in the hell was _that_?”

 

Breathing heavily, eyes wide, he scrapes a calloused hand down his face. He starts to stand and is a bit freaked out to realize his jeans are a _little_ tight in the front. He puffs out a breath and lurches to his feet, pacing.

 

“What the hell, what the hell, _what the hell_??”

 

He’s never had a dream like that before. Well...okay. He’s had dreams like that, a hell of a lot hotter in fact. But never about another guy! Not that he has a problem with what anyone else does, but he’s never been interested in men that way. Never thought about it. Never even considered it because he’s never been attracted to a man before, not even a little. He’s certainly never _fantasized_ about a man before. So he always just assumed he’s 100% straight. He’s 41 years old for fuck’s sake. Why now all of a sudden? Why _Mac_? He doesn’t feel that way about Mac. Does he? The continued throbbing below his waist seems to answer for him.

 

“Oh shit...shit, shit, shit!”

 

He keeps pacing, trying to make sense of a discovery that turns his world sideways. When the hell did this even happen? How? Has he always felt this way about him? Mac is his best friend, his brother, his partner...his _work_ partner! Was the dream just because he found out Mac is bisexual? Why would that even matter?

 

“What the fuck do I do now?”

 

He stops short as a sudden thought sends ice snaking through his veins...does Mac suspect? How would he react if he found out for sure? Would it ruin their friendship? Mac has never shown any interest in him beyond that. At least, not that he’s noticed.

 

He sits back down heavily, elbows on his knees, dragging both hands through his hair, his expression stunned and troubled. At least he won’t see Mac until tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully by then he can get a handle on what this actually means and what to do about it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stands under the icy spray of the shower. It seems to be helping...a little. If he wasn’t sure how he felt about Mac after the dream he had while napping on the couch, he sure as hell is now. He’d paced for over an hour after his little realization yesterday, trying to sort through his feelings. He’d concluded that he couldn’t really decide how he felt...not really helpful.

 

He knows he loves Mac, he’s known _that_ for a long time. But the difference between loving him and being _in_ love with him? It’s a line he couldn’t even find, much less figure out if he’d crossed. He’d finally given up trying to work it out and gone to bed, hoping a good night’s sleep would help. Then he’d very promptly had one of the hottest dreams he’s ever had in his life, with Mac as his co-star. Hence, the cold shower at 3am to wash away the sticky mess he’d woken up covered in.

 

He’s in trouble, deep trouble. He can’t let Mac find out about this. Mac deserves way better than him. Someone without so much blood on his hands. Someone smarter. Jack isn’t an idiot, he knows that, but he can’t keep up with Mac, not even close. Mac would get bored being with him. He needs an intellectual equal.

 

And most of all, he deserves someone he can grow old with. Not someone who’s already most of the way there. Mac would just end up taking care of an old man when he should be enjoying the prime of his life. He can’t do that to him. He _won’t_ do that to him. He needs to bury these feelings. Now.

 

This is going to suck. But there’s nothing he won’t do for Mac, even if he has to tear himself apart to do it. Mac will never know. Resolved, Jack turns off the water and steps out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Heading into the War Room, Jack is tired. His mind had refused to let him rest the whole night. He kept imagining either he and Mac together or Mac’s horrified reaction to finding out about Jack’s feelings for him. Now he’s nervous people are going to notice, especially Mac.

 

No one else is here yet, so he flops down in the chair to wait, desperately trying to at least control his facial expression, even if his heart is still racing.

 

“Hey big guy. Ready for bowling?” Mac says as he walks in.

 

“Oh yeah, buddy. Can’t wait! I haven’t been bowling in ages.”

 

“Me neither. Jamie and I used to go all the time when we were dating. It was one of the few dates we both really enjoyed. Neither of us had to compromise. I’ve only been once or twice since then though.”

 

“Lost its appeal, huh?”

 

“Yeah, the bad memories tainted the good ones. We did actually have a lot of fun together despite everything else.”

 

Thornton steps through the door closely followed by Riley who says, “Sorry to spoil your fun boys, but no more bowling.”

 

At their questioning looks Thornton elaborates. “Riley got an address where our four bombers are living. Street and ATM cameras in the area show they’re all there now, as well as several others we assume are part of the anarchist group. We’ll take them all into custody and sort out if the others are involved during interrogation. TAC teams are gearing up now. Jack, go join them. Mac, you’re staying here.”

 

“What? Why am I not going? I should be there.” says Mac.

 

“Because I want you as our secret weapon for interrogation. You walking into that room with Jamie and holding all the power might be the perfect way to unbalance him and get him talking.”

 

When it looks like Mac is going to argue, she stops him short by continuing. “Besides, I think you need that face to face with him and not in the middle of a take down. So, you wait here.”

 

\--------------------------------------

Mac was not happy about being left behind, but he’d had to admit that Thornton’s logic was sound, and the take down went super easy. The targets were so startled by the sudden raid that they’d surrendered without firing a single shot or even having a chance to reach for weapons. The only incident had happened when Jamie was foolish enough to get snarky with Jack.

 

The ‘smack’ of his fist hitting Jamie’s face and the resulting cry of pain must have been picked up by comms because Jack could hear Mac snickering as Jamie grumbled curses at Jack and made threats about lawyers.

 

Now is the moment Jack has been waiting for since he fist bumped Mac in the War Room promising to drag Jamie back to the Phoenix by his ears if necessary. He, Riley and Thornton are back in the War Room watching the live feed from interrogation. Jamie is sitting smugly, but handcuffed to the table. He has no idea that Mac is about to walk in.

 

Jack rubs his hands together in anticipation. “Ooo, man! I can’t wait to see the look on this asshole’s face!”

 

On the screen they see the door open and the back of Mac’s head come into view. Jamie’s face turns to shock, then a predatory smile.

 

“Angus? Are you here to get me coffee?”

 

Mac scoffs and drops a file folder on the table. “Not likely. And you can call me Agent MacGyver.”

 

“Agent? Damn, guess they’ll let anyone be a Fed now.”

 

Mac tilts his head to very obviously look at Jamie’s eye, which is quickly swelling shut and turning a rainbow of colors. “Nice eye. I see you’ve met Jack.”

 

“That’s his name? I’ll need it to give to my lawyers when I sue for excessive force.”

 

“No.”

 

Jamie laughs. “What do you mean ‘no’? My lawyers are going  to have a field day with him.”

 

“I mean ‘no lawyers’. You see, domestic terrorism charges change the rules quite a bit. You don’t get a phone call. So unless your lawyers know you need them _and_ already know where you are, they won’t be coming. And considering that this building and the agency I work for don’t officially exist, the chances of that are pretty slim. Not to mention the fact that the world thinks you and your friends are dead.”

 

Mac opens the folder and pulls out several photos of the house from the raid -burning. “The official story is that you all decided to blow yourselves up rather than go to prison, or at least one of you did. Your parents are being notified as we speak.”

 

“You can’t do that! I have rights!”

 

“I thought you hated the government, now you want its protection? Too late, you made your choice. Nineteen people are dead, Jaime -killed by you and your friends.” Mac pulls out pictures of them in the getaway car. “You wanted anarchy, you got it. You’re going to spend the rest of your life in a hole. How deep and how dark that hole will be depends on you.”

 

Mac pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, slapping them onto the table in front of the stunned man across from him. “I want the names of every member of your group, and which ones knew about or had a hand in any part of each bombing. And keep in mind, you friends are being given this same offer. Whoever gives us the most information, the fastest -wins.”

 

He gets up, leaving the pictures splayed across the table and heads for the door.

 

“Angus?”

 

Mac pauses briefly before knocking on the door to let the guard know he’s ready to leave. Then he glances over his shoulder at his ex. “No one calls me that anymore.”

 

As the door opens, Jamie’s sigh is loud enough to be audible even through the War Room’s speakers. “ _Agent_ MacGyver.” He says somewhat mockingly.

 

Mac just turns around, saying nothing.

 

Jamie’s face softens slightly. “You look good.”

 

Jack hears the response just before Mac turns and walks from the interrogation room.

 

“I _am_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I thought it more 'Mac' to not respond to the purely physical compliment from Jaime and instead make a more profound statement. Kudos are greatly appreciated, comments are better!


End file.
